ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Village
of the Fire Village]]The Fire Village is the main village in Ninja Saga as well as one of the Five Great Shinobi villages in Ninja Saga. The Hokage of the Fire Village is Yudai. The Fire Village has been attacked by many ninja including Kojima, Anaki, and Vadar. Buildings There are various buildings in the Fire Village. From left to right and top to bottom, the buildings in the town of the Fire Village are: * Mission Room, which is the Hokage Residence where Yudai is in. Yudai gives out missions there. * Academy, which is the Ninja Academy where students learn to become a ninja. That is where Shin is. Since the v2.4.16931 update, a new room called the Advanced Academy became available that allowed ninjas to upgrade their skills. * Shop, which is a store run by Mai. There is a room in the Shop called the Blacksmith House, where weapons are made and that is run by Kenta, the blacksmith. But the Blacksmith House will be taken down at the end of May 29, 2012 as it will be completely replaced by the Materials Market in the Hunting House. * Headquarters, where the town's main base is at, where Ken, the Hokage's younger brother, is located. There is a room in the Headquarters where ninjas can customize their looks and that is run by Chiyo, the Hokage's grandmother. * Clan, where the main clan of the village is located. * Hunting House, where ninjas can hunt down world bosses. Since May 2, 2012, the Materials Market became a shop in the Hunting House and until the end of May 29, 2012, players can form materials with their remaining magatama. * Arena, where ninjas can challenge their fellow ninja on one-to-one combat. This is where Aiko use to be in.Before v2.4.15860 on December 30, 2011. * Pet Centre, where pets can be purchased and trained. The Pet Centre is owned by Mai. * Recruit Friends, where ninjas can recruit allies for battles or missions. * Talent, where ninjas can unlock their true talents and abilities. * Battle, the village gate that can lead ninjas to missions, battles and practice fights. * Since May 24, 2012, the Friendship Shop, a shop to purchase friend invite items with Friendship Kunai, became part of the Shop. Residents * Player character Non-playable characters * Yudai (Hokage) * Aiko * Anaki (former resident) * Aoi * Chiyo * Cyowusuke * Fuji * Gekko Recruit-able NPCs in the Recruit Friends building. * Genzu * Kaga Chijin * Kazuya * Keisuke * Kenta * Kinta * Kira * Ken * Lok Li * Maeda Sanza They are the five division captains in the Fire Village, as stated in the Special Jounin Campaign. * Mai * Maimi * Masaki * Michi * Mori Naruhisa * Norobi * Ryu * Ryuma * Sakyo * Shin * Shuji * Tokugawa Bishi * Uesugi Tatsutora * Ukita Hotaru * Suzune * Unnamed Black Ops unit * Unnamed News Reporter (presumably) * Vadar (former resident) * Yuna * Yuuhi Gallery Town 2.PNG|The Fire Village at dawn during the Special Jounin Campaign. Carnival.png|The Fire Village at dawn during the 2nd Anniversary. See also * Town * Yudai * Villages * Shinobi Village References Category:Villages